


Feel the truth

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of torture, Whump!Spock, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Spock lies in a cell naked, traumatized and in pain. When rescue comes, he has a hard time believing that it is really true and not a trick of the natives or even his own mind.





	Feel the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Third day of Whumptober! Today's prompt was "Delirium". Let me be honest here, I didn't think I did the delirium part that great, but I still really like the end result.  
I hope you do too!

Spock was lying in a cell naked, shivering and breathing heavily. It was cold, it was wet. He would probably get sick, maybe even already had a fever. He couldn't tell. All he felt at the moment was pain and desperation. 

His whole body was covered in cuts and bruises. Obvious signs of the torture he went through. He hasn't told the natives, the radical ones, what they wanted to know. Yet. He didn't know how long he could go on like this. At the moment he could barely think straight.

There was a sharp knife right beside him. If he wanted to end his own pathetic life, the leader had said and laughed at the half Vulcan. Spock couldn't really hurt the natives with them. Their skin too thick. 

He doesn't know how long he was already here. Lost all sense of time. But with every minute passing his hope dies a little. Hope, that the crew, his friends, would find him in time. 

What would they find when they finally arrive? A broken shell of the man he once was? Or only his corpse?

There was a tumult outside. Loud noises. Screams, phaser shots, people running. But Spock barely registered any of that. He just kept lying on the ground, since every move just hurt. 

But he heard the hurried steps that seemed to have his cell as the destination. It made Spock's breath quicken and he sat up as quickly as he could. Every time someone came to his cell it meant more torture, more pain. He didn't want more. Couldn't handle much more.

Spock grabbed the knife with shaking hands. He may not be able to kill the natives but maybe they would finally kill him then. Free him from the pain.

He slowly stood up and tried to focus on the door. But he felt like he couldn't really see anything with his eyes watering from the pain and his head throbbing. 

There were familiar voices calling his name. Spock couldn't place them though. 

So when a broad figure entered the cell in a hurried manner and came close, saying his name, Spock didn't think, he attacked. 

But the figure moved aside in a quick movement. If Spock's mind wouldn't be so fogged by pain and upcoming fever he would have seen the surprise on the other person's face. 

"Hey Spock, it's me: Leonard!. We are here to save you." the doctor told his friend and raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

Of course, at the same time, he looked Spock up and down. He had to resist the urge to ball his hands to fists in anger. Anger directed at the natives, for hurting Spock like this. 

The half Vulcan stopped in his tracks. Looking at the doctor. He felt torn. Was it true or just a trick? A trick of the natives or of his own mind? Was he that desperate to imagine Leonard like this? Or did the pain made him delusional? 

Honestly, this uncertainty, this confusion alone could drive Spock insane. 

Leonard saw the obvious confusion, the fight within himself on his friends face. It was so rare to see it so clear that it only worried the doctor more. 

As Spock raised his knife again Leonard quickly but gently grabbed the half Vulcan's wrist and his other hand going to his cheek. Leonard let all his guards down and knew that Spock wouldn't have any in the state he was now. So the doctor hoped to let him feel what he himself felt would convince Spock to not attack him, to believe him. 

And Spock did feel. Felt the worry, the relief that he was alive, the anger at the natives, how badly Leonard wanted to help him, wanted to make him feel better. 

All of this helped Spock come to a moment of clarity. This was Leonard. It really was. The natives didn't have the technology for such a convincing trick and the doctor would never hurt Spock.

The half Vulcan looked up at his friend and let the knife fall to the ground. 

"Leonard." It was nothing more than a breath but it told the doctor it worked and a smile rushed over his face.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here. You are safe now." He assured. 

He took his communicator out and told Scotty to beam them up and that a medical team should be ready. After that, he told Jim that he had found their friend.

Meanwhile, Spock leaned nearly completely on the doctor. He was still in pain, felt exhausted and tired but finally, he felt also safe again. 


End file.
